Tequila Belle
Tequila Belle is one of the ten Attendees at ''The Sexy Brutale'' which Lafcadio must save from death. Biography Schedule 12:00 pm - She'll start in her own room, singing. After some time she'll start talking to herself. 12:45 pm - She'll walk into the hallway, were she'll find Willow Blue and have the following conversation: W: "Tequila! Please ― stay out of the painting roo-" T: "Willow, sweetheart ― I have to dash! He'll start without me otherwise..." T: "You don't have a comb that I could borrow, do you?" W: "Hey! Keep your filthy hands to yourself!" T: "What?" W: "No, I didn't mea-" T: "Darlin' you have been actin' so wierd, all cooped up in that room, alone..." T: "I can hear you at night you know? It's creepy is what it is... Creepy." 1:35 pm - Will enter the adjacent room 1:45 pm - She'll enter the main hall and look through the glass stain there. She'll comment on the gardens and on Willow's wellbeing. 2:45 pm - Will enter the room she was before again, this time in direction to the practice room. 3:15 pm - She'll enter the hallway with the ghosts that block your path once she is through. She'll also comment on Redd's whereabouts "Where is Redd? I need him on piano... We are meant to rehearse..." 3:45 pm - She'll enter the room with the record player while she warms up her voice. 4:15 pm - She'll finally enter the practice room where Seven Clubs is already waiting for her on the piano, they'll have the following conversation: 7: "Ah ― miss Tequila Belle!" T: "Who are you? Where is Redd?" 7: "Mister Rockridge sends his apologies, but he's unable to join us". 7: "I shall fill in as your pianist today." 7:" I am QUITE competent, I assure you" T: "Well, I used to sing to my drunk uncle banging paint cans together... " T: "...so I'm sure we can make this work." 7: "Ah ha ha! Marvellous." 7: "Now, there is just one more little surprise" 7: "I've sourced a rather "special" piece of sheet music" 7: "I think you will find it very much to your taste" 5:20 pm - Seven Clubs will start playing the piano. Making Tequila startled T:"What! How did you get this? This is a private song! I never w-" 7: "Miss Belle, please! We've already started!" T: "...fine. I will sing" 5:45 pm - She'll start singing "Shattered Hope" 6:40 pm - The glass behind her will shatter brutally wounding her. She'll walk to her dressing room, agonizing and begging for help. 7:10 pm - She'll enter her dressing room and ring the bell, in hopes of getting a staff member. But she'll fall over, weak because of her injuries. 7:45 pm - Her mask will burn away. Confirming her death. Death If Lafcadio doesn't get rid of the pianist in time, there will be no hope for Tequila, as the high notes of her song break the glass mosaic behind her, brutally lascerating her. Seven Clubs will then dispose of her body through the garbage duct in her dressing room, her corpse will fall down on the spider room, where Trinity is. Mask Power By saving her, Lafcadio will acquire her '''Shattering Voice. '''Using her powerful voice, Lafcadio will be able to break any glass objects hidden in the mansion when Tequila's mask icon appears. Using Tequila's voice Lafcadio opens his way to the theatre where he'll save Redd Rockridge and Greyson Grayson Category:Characters